


Страх. Ярость. Ненависть

by vasi_lina



Category: Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Эта триада всегда была основой Старкиллера.





	Страх. Ярость. Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> одна из очень ранних работ  
> потому что гален марек всегда заслуживал лучшего и я очень сильно его люблю  
> и до сих пор хочу написать о нём нечто пиздец сильное
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Страх. Ненависть. Ярость.

Эта триада всегда была основой Старкиллера. Основой его силы, а значит — и выживания. Он не знал, что следующим звеном в этой цепи неизменно являются страдания. Да и скажи ему об этом кто-нибудь — Старкиллер лишь усмехнулся бы в ответ. Разве может боль испугать того, чья жизнь соткана из неё?

Правда, было и другое время. Воспоминания о нём Старкиллер давно похоронил внутри своего горящего разума и превратил их в прах. То был не он — то был Гален, глупый и слабый ребёнок. Который не смог даже убежать.

Нет, Старкиллер давно уже не был тем мальчонкой. Он любил осознание этого. Любил понимать, что стал сильнее. Умнее. Твёрже. 

Если бы он хоть раз попытался распутать те нити, которые связывали его и Галена, то увидел бы и другие различия. Мальчик, в отличие от него, умел улыбаться. Умел верить. Любить. И Гален, несмотря на всю свою слабость, противостоял Вейдеру. Мальчик вырвал меч из его рук — но не знал, что с ним нужно делать.

Старкиллер в совершенстве выучил, как именно нужно обращаться с оружием. Но он не смел и подумать о том, чтобы поднять его против Вейдера. Против Повелителя.

Владыка безжалостно, капля за каплей, чувство за чувством выдавил из Старкиллера душу Галена Марека. И поставил его на колени. 

В начале был лишь липкий и холодный страх. Он сковывал разум Старкиллера, заставляя его окончательно стать собой. Страх затмевал всё остальное. Стракиллер ощущал его физически — в той дрожи, что брала его, как только он слышал приближение шумного дыхания и тяжёлых металлических шагов. В том, как его ноги подкашивались после бесконечной череды тренировок. Но падать было нельзя. Никогда. Стоило ему упасть — и нервы тут же прошивала боль от ударов. Повелитель ненавидел слабость. И дрожь, и слабость исчезли — но страх остался навсегда. В шрамах. В нехватке воздуха, когда Вейдер был чем-то недоволен и душил своего ученика до потери сознания. А порой — и дольше. Из страха внутри Старкиллера была построена целая стена, сквозь которую не могла проникнуть ни капля надежды или веры. 

Единственным, кто каким-то чудом сумел перебраться через эту стену и занять место рядом с сердцем Старкиллера, стал дроид. ПРОКСИ. Он всегда был готов подставить своему хозяину плечо, рассказать нужную информацию, просто-напросто поговорить. И при первой возможности вонзить меч в сердце. ПРОКСИ старательно пытался выполнить свою программу и убить Старкиллера, тот давно потерял счёт этим попыткам. Но, не смотря ни на что, он почти любил этого дроида. ПРОКСИ был для него кем-то вроде друга. Единственного друга. Который научил Старкиллера всегда ожидать удара в спину. 

Страх постепенно перешёл в яркую, концентрированную ненависть. Она томилась в раскалённых цепях рабского повиновения, прессовалась под толщей тяжёлого страха. Год за годом, она разгоралась всё ярче. И давала Старкиллеру силу. Достаточную, чтобы швыряться людьми, словно куклами, чтобы двигаться до невероятия быстро, чтобы предвидеть чужие атаки. Повелитель стал реже проявлять своё недовольство. Ненависть тем временем росла и прорывалась наружу молниями. Но, если у молний всегда была чёткая цель, то у ненависти её не было. Старкиллер не любил копаться в себе. Однако где-то внутри, там, где ещё билось нечто живое и свободное, смутно ощущалось понимание того, что ненавидит он не так уж и много. Всего лишь себя. И, гораздо больше — Вейдера. Но Старкиллер никогда не разрешал себе осознать этого. Ненависть так и тлела в оковах, не находя себе выхода.

А затем — всё загорелось.

Ярость появилась резко и сразу. Она родилась в первом настоящем бою Старкиллера. В широко распахнутых глазах его первой жертвы. В том шипении, что он услышал, когда световой меч прошёл сквозь плоть и кровь слишком смелого сенатора. В криках окружающих. Впрочем, крики очень скоро умолкли — Повелитель приказывал не оставлять свидетелей. Появившись раз, ярость больше не угасала. Временами она чуть затухала, но чаще — лишь разгоралась, всё больше и больше, год за годом. Ярость терзала Старкиллера изнутри, окончательно заставив его забыть о покое. Зато взамен — открыла ему новые горизонты мощи. Его удары одинаково легко и жестоко рвали на части звёздолёты, людей, дроидов… Что угодно, что было нужно для достижения очередной цели. 

Старкиллер наконец услышал — или просто очень сильно хотел услышать — одобрение в молчании Повелителя.

Вейдер начал давать ему настоящие задания. Вейдер раскрыл ему свою истинную цель.

Последние шестерёнки внутри Старкиллера встали на свои места. Тот набор алгоритмов, тот механизм, который заменил ему душу, заработал гладко и чётко. Он — оружие в руках своего Повелителя. Цели Вейдера — его цели. Так было правильно. И так должно быть вечно. 

Но механизм дал первый сбой на удивление скоро.

У Старкиллера было много пилотов. Все они быстро погибали или от рук Вейдера, или от рук его врагов. Где-то после третьего он перестал обращать на них особое внимание. Выучил имя очередного пилота — выполнил с ним пару заданий — увидел, как он умер — дождался нового вояку. Старкиллер не любил этих людей. Все, как один, мастера войны, ветераны, неизменно преданные Империи. Молча выполняли приказы, не проявляли лишнего любопытства, только иногда, некоторые, пытались как-то сухо и бесцветно пошутить или поговорить. Они казались Старкиллеру… Пустыми. И они слишком сильно напоминали ему себя. Так было со всеми пилотами. 

Кроме этого. Нового.

Джуно Эклипс решительно не вписывалась в привычный мир Старкиллера. Она стояла около «Хищной тени», одним своим видом нарушая обычное его существование. В мире Старкиллера рядом с ним не могло быть кого-то настолько красивого. Кого-то, кто казался настолько хрупким. И от которого настолько не хотелось отрывать взгляда. 

Она затрудняла работу механизма внутри Старкиллера, подкидывала новых условий в старые алгоритмы мыслей. 

Вспышка ярости — и ПРОКСИ, припёртый к стенке, рассказал всё, что было в архивах Империи относительно пилота Джуно Эклипс. Безукоризненная биография. Талантливая, умная, смелая, лично преданная Империи.

Они отправились на первое задание.

Стены внутри Старкиллера надёжно ограждали его от любого воздействия извне. Но он понимал, что на сей раз всё сложнее. Джуно не лезла в его дела, не шутила без повода, не вела пустых разговоров. Но она всё равно оставалась опасностью.

Старкиллер старался не смотреть на неё.

Было и ещё нечто, что подстёгивало к сохранению максимально возможной дистанции между ним и его новым пилотом. Вейдер контролировал его мир. И это существо со странным, непривычным именем Джуно не могло появиться рядом с ним без личного приказа Повелителя. Она была не просто пилотом. Она была ещё одной проверкой. Испытанием. И Старкиллер был уверен: он и его выдержит.

Он старался не разговаривать с ней.

Джедаи оказались не так сильны, как думал Старкиллер. Рам Кота поначалу дрался с какой-то жалостью, не веря в его силу. Когда же Кота понял, кто именно пришёл убить его, было слишком поздно — старый генерал отправился в свободное падение с орбиты Нар-Шадаа. Старкиллер принёс Вейдеру его световой меч и отправился на новую планету — но что-то ощущалось не так. Что-то было не так, как должно.

Старкиллер старательно избегал любых, даже случайных, прикосновений Джуно.

Раксус Прайм встретил его ядом. Ядом во всём — атмосфере, земле, жидкости, которую и водой нельзя было назвать. Огромная старая свалка — подходящее место для джедая. Каздан Парадус сражался яро, быстро, на грани истерики — но Старкиллер всё же сумел пронзить его тельце кроваво-алой полосой меча. Джедай был жалок. Выжившее из ума существо, распростёртое посреди мусорного храма. Даже смерть не прояснила его отравленный разум. Последние мгновения своей жизни он потратил на то, что чтобы попросить прощения у своих магистров. У мусора. Кривых статуй, которые Каздан сам построил, с которыми общался и которым служил. Будто живым.

Старкиллер отправился дальше. Но внутри него, внутри механизма, копились неисправности. Вопросы. Сомнения.

Фелуция казалась раем. Запахи тысяч растений кружили голову, соцветия красок поражали воображение, множество незнакомых звуков пробуждали любопытство, лучи солнца грели бледную кожу. Джуно высадила его посреди сочных джунглей.

Старкиллер, не отвлекаясь, прорубал себе путь вперёд.

Фелуцианцы пытались порубить его.

Шаак Ти боролась плавно и легко, словно танцевала среди ударов и молний. И, умирая, сама прыгнула в пропасть, будто собиралась взлететь. 

Всё было пугающе неправильно.

Старкиллер видел много смертей. И джедаи не должны были умирать вот так. Спокойно. Свободно. Относясь к своему убийце с какой-то снисходительностью, чуть ли не жалостью. Рам Кота за мгновения до падения прошептал, что будет его учителем. Шаак Ти и вовсе назвала Старкиллера «бедным мальчиком».

Мальчиком.

Галеном.

Но он летел дальше. Механизм продолжал работу. Бред умирающих джедаев не мог перечеркнуть годы, которые Вейдер потратил на создание Старкиллера. И, когда Шаак Ти говорила о свободе, все алгоритмы сработали верно, заставив его сказать единственно верные слова:

— Ты никогда не убедишь меня предать своего Повелителя.

А затем Повелитель вонзил меч ему в живот. Швырнул о железные стены. И, будто этого было мало, выкинул Старкиллера в открытый космос.

Очнувшись, Старкиллер вновь увидел над собой чёрный шлем Вейдера. Ровным голосом Повелитель поведал своему ученику новый план. 

Старкиллер в тысячный раз склонил перед ним голову.

Всё, что произошло, было необходимостью. Ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему служит Вейдеру. По-прежнему помогает ему в достижении прежней цели. 

Ничего не должно было измениться.

Если что-то и стало другим — Старкиллер привычно от этого отгораживался. Всё просто. Он создаст восстание. Восстание отвлечёт Императора. И тогда Вейдер со своим учеником убьют Императора и встанут на его место. Ни к чему было что-то усложнять.

Но прямо сейчас нужно было сбежать с корабля, который стремительно падал на звезду и был под завязку набит имперскими солдатами.

А ещё — Старкиллеру был нужен пилот. Ему не была нужна Джуно, нет, только пилот.

Разве виноват он, что Джуно и была пилотом?

Перебить стражу у её камеры было просто. Привычно. Гораздо страннее оказалось взять Джуно на руки. И вынести её прочь с гибнущего звездолёта. 

При виде Старкиллера в её синих глазах ярким светом зажглась радость.

Она без единого вопроса доверилась ему.

Намного привычней было перетаскивать трупы.

Старкиллер честно пытался задушить всё то, что рвалось изнутри и перемалывало его самого. Иногда ему даже казалось, что у него получается.

Но затем Джуно вновь улыбалась ему.

Она действительно поверила в то, что Старкиллер встал против Вейдера. Империя присудила ей казнь, так что Джуно старательно принялась помогать своему пассажиру. Он долго не решался сказать ей, что на самом деле они по-прежнему служат Империи. В итоге Джуно узнала всё сама — но не ушла. Не перестала помогать. Однако её вопрос, единственный вопрос, не шёл из головы.

— Почему, после всего, что он с тобой сделал, ты всё ещё… Всё ещё его…

— Раб?

Старкиллер знал, как закончить вопрос Джуно. 

Но он не знал, как на него ответить.

Рам Кота, к удивлению Старкиллера, выжил после их поединка. Старый джедай ослеп, а потому не узнал своего бывшего противника. Приняв его слова за чистую монету, бывший генерал согласился помочь. Для убедительности этого согласия было бы лучше, если бы Кота протрезвел — но времени было не так много. Так что Старкиллер тут же забрал его на свой корабль.

Процесс был запущен.

Но, чтобы Старкиллер сумел достучаться до одного сенаторов, ему нужно было спасти его дочь, алдераанскую принцессу. Он не уставал удивляться тому, как же много для некоторых людей значила семья. Это казалось какой-то непозволительной слабостью. Но, раз что-то нужно было сделать — Старкиллер это сделает, вне зависимости от того, несёт это какой-то смысл или нет. Вейдер потратил немало времени на то, чтобы отучить его в чём-то сомневаться. Он высадился на Кашиике, приготовившись прорваться к нужному зданию... И почувствовал, как его тянет к одному, особенному, месту. От него исходила неуловимая скорбь и печаль. При приближении к покосившейся деревянной двери в голову начинали лезть странные мысли, яркие отрывки чего-то старого, даже древнего, чего-то, что принадлежало Старкиллеру уже многие годы — но чего он боялся, словно огня. Воспоминания. Жар горящего леса, отчаянное рычание вуки, гул имперских кораблей, зависших над планетой. Чёрная фигура Вейдера на фоне зелёных деревьев. Отвратительный треск, раздавшийся, когда он Силой сжал шею обречённого джедая. До боли яркий алый клинок у самых глаз мальчика и тяжёлая рукоять в руках. Старкиллер посмотрел на свои руки, побледневшие и окрепшие за все эти годы. Рам Кота в наушнике пытался уговорить его вернуться на маршрут, но вместо этого он непривычно нежным движением стёр с двери пыль и увидел на ней странный знак. Символ. Птица, заключённая в круг, поднимала вверх широкие крылья, готовясь взлететь, освободиться.

Дверь слегка скрипнула, отворяясь, и Старкиллер ступил в укрытое темнотой помещение. Тишина, царившая вокруг, внушала некое благоговение. Он вдруг понял, что почти никогда не слышал такой тишины - его вечно окружал гул двигателей и световых мечей, крики — его или других, звуки шагов и голосов. Старкиллер застыл, всматриваясь во мрак. Что-то подсказывало, что это место, это сломанное здание — его дом.

Голубоватый свет прорвал темноту. Исполненный скорби мужской голос ударил по разуму, уничтожая годы, потраченные на его выстраивание.

— Я никогда не хотел для тебя этого, сын. Ничего из этого.

Джедай в потёртом коричневом капюшоне стоял прямо перед Старкиллером. В его взгляде сквозила невозможная для него грусть. Понимание происходящего прошило разум, как раскалённой иглой. Он протянул руку к призраку и рванулся к нему, почти не осознавая, что кричит:

— Подожди! Стой!

Но отец отступил и исчез. Комната вокруг опять погрузилась во мрак. Старкиллер не понимал, что творится с ним. Но, впервые в своей жизни, он пытался понять и это, и то, что происходит вокруг. Понять, что он делает. И зачем.

Люди, с которыми встречался Старкиллер, удивляли его раз за разом. Они были настолько непохожи на его прежних знакомых, что казалось, будто они не из этой Галактики. Но за её свободу они готовы были отдать жизни. И они верили ему. Надеялись на него. 

Джуно отводила взгляд.

Второй раз прибыв на Фелуцию, Старкиллер впервые в жизни столь ярко увидел контраст между Тёмной и Светлой сторонами. Бывший рай, казалось, сошёл с ума. В Марис Бруд ничто не выдавало бывшую ученицу Шаак Ти. Она с ненавистью кидалась на него вместе со своим гигантским ранкором, но у неё не было ни единого шанса против Старкиллера. В конце концов она явно поняла это.

В красных глазах стояли слёзы. Руки, запятнанные кровью, нежно обхватили плечи Старкиллера, и прямо перед своим лицом он услышал её просьбу. Мольбу.

Старкиллер отпустил её.

Альянс повстанцев родился на удивление легко. Как выяснилось, многие, вроде сенатора Органы, только и ждали возможности восстать. Они с жаром восходили на алтарь свободы вслед за Старкиллером. 

Они не знали, что на самом деле это — жертвенник.

Вейдер пообещал, что даст Старкиллеру время. Время для того, чтобы Альянс стал мощнее, чтобы удар по Императору был сокрушителен. Повелитель порой напоминал о себе, через Прокси связываясь со своим учеником. И он снова склонял колени. 

Но механизм внутри него был неисправимо поломан.

Старкиллер и сам уже не знал, что будет в конце. По инерции, по привычке, он делал всё, что было нужно его Повелителю. Но с другой стороны всегда стояла Джуно. А за ней — сотни и тысячи людей, готовых пойти за ним против Империи. И всё это должно рухнуть в один миг.

Страх достиг своего предела.

Но Старкиллер держал себя в руках. И, когда Бейл Органа говорил о рождении Альянса, о новой надежде, эти слова пробуждали странную, смутную надежду и в нём.

Но зря.

Войска Империи появились, словно из ниоткуда. Среди криков, грохота и выстрелов Старкиллер уловил звук, который дрожью прокатился по его коже. Мерное дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из-под чёрного шлема. Механические шаги приближались прямо к нему. Тёмная сторона впервые ощущалась какой-то чужеродной. Осознание происходящего наступало долго и болезненно.

Вейдер лгал ему.

Весь план по созданию Альянса, по убийству императора был ложью с самого начала.

Старкиллер висел над пропастью, цепляясь за оледеневший уступ, и смотрел в тот металл, который заменял Вейдеру лицо. 

Ненависть достигла своего предела.

ПРОКСИ, верный дроид, с мечом пошёл против Тёмного владыки. Он отвлёк его всего на несколько секунд — и этого хватило, чтобы Старкиллер разжал руки. 

Дно оказалось достаточно близко, чтобы он выжил — вопреки воле Вейдера. Создателей Альянса пленили, чтобы Император показательно казнил их перед всей Галактикой. 

Но Джуно спаслась. И прилетела за Старкиллером на Хищной тени. 

Ярость достигла своего предела. 

Оковы внутри рвались и плавились.

Старкиллер, впервые в жизни, сам поставил себе цель, цель, важную не только для него, но для всей Империи. Освободить повстанцев. Убить Вейдера. Если повезёт — то заодно и Императора. 

Краткое видение будущего подсказало, что делать. Звезда Смерти. Там, в видении, были не только повстанцы, там было нечто ещё, нечто тёмное, отдающее болью во всём теле, нечто, похожее… На смерть. Но это не остановило Старкиллера. Ничто бы его не остановило.

Кроме Джуно.

Она стояла у выхода из корабля. Внизу — Звезда Смерти, вверху — темнота и имперские звездолёты. Как и всегда, она не вписывалась в весь окружающий мрак. Старкиллер чувствовал её грусть. Светлая сторона Силы уже приоткрывала ему свою завесу, позволяя смотреть в разумы других людей. 

— Я когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова?

Старкиллер на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Выходит, что это испытание Вейдера он всё же выдержал. Ни разу не поддался влечению. 

— Нет… Вероятно, нет.

Волна тоски, исходящая от Джуно, ударила и по его сердцу. Но затем он ощутил вспышку чего-то… Необычного. Отчаянного.

— Значит, я никогда этого не забуду, — губы девушки изогнулись в слегка озорной улыбке.  
Старкиллер не успел среагировать. Или не захотел. Тонкие руки Джуно обвили его шею, и она за долю секунды всем телом приникла к нему. Мягкие губы отдавали некой тонкой сладостью. Короткий поцелуй заставил Старкиллера ярче, чем когда-либо, почувствовать жизнь. И желание жить. С Джуно в своих руках.

Никогда прежде. Никогда после. 

Старкиллер прыгнул вниз. 

Он больше не сдерживал то, что так долго рвалось изнутри. Дорога к центру Звезды Смерти не отняла много времени, солдаты и стены разлетались, словно картонные декорации.

Бой с Вейдером стал апогеем. Сила, напряжённая до предела, рвала на части всё вокруг. Бывший повелитель без особого труда отражал все атаки, сам же швырял своего ученика, как котёнка. Но, как и множество противников, Вейдер недооценил его. 

Старкиллер стоял над обезображенным телом. Мрачное ликование внутри казалось счастьем. На несколько мгновений он забыл о своей подлинной цели, упивался своей победой. 

Император рядом лишь подливал масла в огонь, пылавший внутри. Вкрадчивый голос заползал в самый центр сознания, призывая убить Вейдера. И занять его место. Самому править целой Империей, покончить с Альянсом, встать рядом с Императором и наслаждаться властью. 

Но вид измученных повстанцев вывел Старкиллера из оцепенения. Это он привёл к тому, что все эти люди оказались здесь. И он выведет их отсюда. 

Оставив Вейдера валяться в искорёженных доспехах, Старкиллер пошёл вперёд. На Императора. Сила, таившаяся в этом старике, была неожиданно мощной. 

Но и он оказался повержен. 

Слишком легко.

Повстанцы, отстреливаясь, бежали прочь, к кораблю, на котором ждала Джуно. Старкиллер опасался повернуться спиной к Императору, пусть и поверженному. Он чувствовал, что это — уловка. Император был хитёр, о его коварстве ходили легенды.

Но Старкиллер жаждал вырваться из этой груды металла, которую обозвали Звёздой. Вернуться. Жить.

Он повернулся к своему будущему.

И почувствовал, как его тело сгорает под молниями.


End file.
